batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Joker
The Joker's Real Name is undecided= I have discovered that the Joker's Real Name is Mistah Jay,according to wii guide for Fall 2008! *WII GUIDE? Mistah J is not A REAL name, lol, I laugh at this, it was Harley Quinn's nickname for Joker. Wwwooww... --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:07, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *And honestly: you taking this piece of information from the WII GUIDE is laughable 13:10, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *How do you know that Mistah Jay is just Harley Quinn's nickname for Joker.Also,it's THE joker not Joker MrBelloq 15:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC)MrBelloqMrBelloq 15:50, 15 September 2008 (UTC) You understand so little-X.G. 16:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) While his identity is not confirmed we should have a list of his most famous aliases, including his most likely first name: Jack. Ztyran 17:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Red Hood origin's refference to The Riddler seems to at least confirm the Joker's first name: Jack. This is also supported in the Batman Confidential story arc that introduces both Joker and Harley Quinn. Since the name is not only extremely common but a good joke as it's another type of playing card, do you think we should include it? Ztyran 19:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Zytran, Yes. I think that we should. Signed, A Wikia Contributor 23:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC). The Jokers name is jack Napier! Ilovesibuna (talk) 14:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC)ilovesibunaIlovesibuna (talk) 14:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Guys, the jokers name is a secret still held by DC. Signed, RJ ---- Left-Handed? Is it true or just a rumour about the joker being left-handed? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 19:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Face it guys. It's a series about the Joker which mainly follows the villain, Batman, for some reason. Answer: In Batman - The Dark Knight issue #3, Batman says the Joker is predominantly left handed. Arkham City Joker Should the Arkham Asylum game enrty be updated to include the events of Arkham City? It seems a rather important point that the game features what is presumably (SPOILER) the final death of Mark Hammel's Joker. There is a whole article for the events of Arkham City... The Joker (Batman: Arkham City) - Doomlurker 21:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it be best to merge the articles? Since they're the same character, from the same continuum? 21:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and just say no. I've had this discussion so many times and we're not having one overlong article when it works perfectly fine the way it is so the details are clear. Each article links to the other one in the history section so people still know they're connected. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New Image Should we upload a new image of the Joker? The current one's a bit dated. The opening page from Batman #15 looks pretty worthwhile Malcasablanca (talk) 05:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) REBOOT A little question has been floating on my mind for a while...who should play the Joker in a Batman reboot? My picks would be Sharlto Copley from District 9 or Matt Smith from ''Doctor Who. ''What do you think? Should Copley play Joker? Should Smith play Joker? Someone else completely? Please tell me what you think! - Anonymous Contributor, 18:22, January 11, 2013 I'm thinking of James Nesbitt. - Unknown Does anyone think Sharlto Copley or Matt Smith should play Joker? I would like to know who's better if they're even good picks. - Anonymous Contributor, 15:11, January 12, 2013 Isn't Joker's real name Jack? In the site of the red hood it's said that it was a man, who had a pregnant wife and had to do criminal actions to get the money and further on he fell into the acid and came up with green hair and white skin. Jokers real name?Not Important!!! KILLING JOKER If ever asked Joker would probably say : I always try to remain out of Batman's catch and when I get caught I try to drive Batman crazy and make him KILL ME , But he NEVER does ... . And Even if any body try to kill me , I never Die , coz it's boring . Ha What's your point fellas ? ''Pearl''' 06:00, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Missing actor I noticed Richard Epcar is missing from the list of actors to portray the Clown Prince of Crime. Epcar voiced Joker in both Injustice games, the defunct MOBA Infinite Crisis, and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. 09:58, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Way more than just that, if you start thinking about all the old cartoons and audiobooks.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 11:37, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Missed a team Joker is also a part of the Leigon of boom.He is one of the founding member of the team-- 16:44, May 20, 2019 (UTC)